I Do
by pulling-the-puzzles-apart
Summary: Glee crossover with My Best Friend's Wedding. Kurt realises he is in love with his best friend as Blaine prepares to marry someone else. Can Kurt stop the wedding? Will Blaine realise he still loves Kurt? Loosely based on the film.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: This will be loosely based on the film's plot but I won't let you know about the ending just yet ;)

* * *

Kurt Hummel was successful. Just enjoying a simple lunch in an up and coming restaurant in New York with his editor and friend George caused people to faun over him, desperate to impress. One young man had clearly been waiting and hoping for his entrance into the restaurant to beg him to look over his script as if he would pass it on to someone he knew in the Broadway biz. Kurt had power but not that much power.

Kurt had been a Broadway critic for a few years now, had grafted and faced rejection lots of times but it made him appreciate the finer art of critiquing: making sure you are polite with any criticism and tame with praise. He knew his craft, knew that to remain aloof and honest was key to the profession and that charming good manners would get you far. He kindly took the script from the young man, saying he would pass it on but already intimating that he didn't have the power he had hoped. Modesty and charm were always important.

He sat opposite George impeccably dressed and suave and smiled.

"So did that man from the New York Times call?" George inquired as he ate his fish.

"I should check my messages." Kurt said rummaging in his satchel. "Is this a real article possibility or just another man you're trying to set me up with?" Kurt asked as he pressed the button for his voicemail.

"Please," George said, "I never bother anymore, relationships are wasted on you," he said sadly. Kurt just sighed as a familiar voice was immediately heard on the phone.

"Kurt, its Blaine, it must be months right?" Kurt smiled into the phone. "I'm in Chicago and I, well…" Blaine started to ramble which Kurt knew to mean he had something important to say or he was embarrassed. "Anyway, we need to talk, four in the morning, it doesn't matter. Call me. Bye."

George looked at Kurt carefully, very rarely seeing such a smile grace his features. He realised he really was attractive like that.

"So who was that?"

"Blaine Anderson, my best friend. Sounds desperate to talk to me," Kurt said, starting to peruse the menu.

"Oh yes the wandering singer. Tell me about him again."

"We met at college, same year at NYADA, had a whirlwind romance that lasted for a month, then somehow it fizzled out amongst auditions and classes. As we broke up, he gave me this look and said, 'The thing that makes me want to cry is that I'm losing the best friend I've ever had.' And at that moment I knew, I felt the same way. So I cried, kissed him and we've been best friends ever since."

George allowed Kurt to reminisce over all the time he had known Blaine. They had been through all the tough times together: losing jobs, losing lovers, when Kurt's father had died. They had travelled to beautiful places together and smiled and laughed. Blaine was always the one person that completely understood Kurt, could comfort him, could make him chuckle. The times he spent with Blaine had been the best times of his life – drinking, talking. They were there for each other through everything and if Kurt was honest he had missed his best friend in the few months they had been apart. Both busy with work in different states they had found it hard to meet with hectic schedules so Kurt was hoping this sudden phone call meant that they could finally meet and have a decent conversation.

"So kindred spirits then?" George asked.

"We're quite different actually," Kurt said, looking over at a bigger party with an enormous birthday cake aglow with sparklers. "He's like you, except gay." George nodded in understanding.

"I remember this one time in Tucson, about six years ago. He took this razor blade and cut his finger and did the same to me. He says 'swear that when we get to 28 and if we're not married, we marry each other.' I don't know what made me think of that…" Kurt's voice trailed away, suddenly folding his napkin neatly. George looked at him carefully.

"You're 28 in three weeks," George stated calmly, "How old is he?" Kurt laughed completely understanding George's meaning.

"He said he was desperate to talk…" George continued, eating his fish and smiling. Kurt finished without another word, though he occasionally glanced at George who seemed oblivious to the seed he had planted.

* * *

Kurt replayed the message again and again in his apartment a little later, trying to gauge Blaine's meaning but finding nothing. The words were simple, he needed to talk to Kurt and it sounded like he missed him. He loved Blaine, he always had done but the thought of him asking or finalising the deal they had made six years ago, made nervous butterflies take flight in Kurt's stomach. He decided he should just call him.

"Hello?" a very groggy Blaine answered the phone and Kurt's shoulders hunched as he realised he was calling so late.

"Hello…"

"Kurt!" Blaine exclaimed instantly alert and happy, "I've been trying to call you for months…."

"Sorry I've been trying to publish a book and I've been madly busy and my phone eats my messages…" Kurt had started to ramble.

"Hey, don't worry," Blaine said, the smile evident in his voice, "I missed you."

"I missed you too," Kurt said, "Actually I remembered something earlier and this will give you a laugh and I don't suppose you remember that time we spent in Tucson like an age ago?" Kurt was trying to laugh the memory off as something trivial when he felt like his chest might explode at any moment.

"Of course I do," Blaine said, "I think about that moment all the time."

Something did explode in Kurt's chest then at the sincerity in Blaine's voice, the quiet chuckle at the memory.

"That's not why I called though," Blaine continued, "I met someone."

"Oh?" Kurt said, his heart finally sinking.

"Yeah his name's Ben and he's all wrong for me," Blaine said laughing, "I mean he's an important lawyer, his parents are billionaires and own the Yankees but he's fantastic. I can't wait for you to meet him." Blaine sounded so happy that Kurt wanted the call to end so he could drink and cry.

"So you've met the parents?" Kurt asked, swallowing nervously.

"Kurt," he said, a little exasperated with his best friend, "We're getting married on Saturday."

Kurt had been near enough to the bed to be under the impression that when his legs gave way it would be there to support him, instead he fell on the floor.

"What?" Kurt said when he had recovered enough, "How can you be getting married on Saturday? It's Tuesday!"

"I know, I know but all these people are flying out and it's going to be a really big day. I need you Kurt. I'm scared. Without you there to hold my hand I won't be able to go through with it."

Kurt didn't have any words. He knew he would go, knew he would support him no matter what but the thought of Blaine marrying someone else was torture.

"Of course I'll be there," Kurt said, "I'll fly tomorrow."

"Fantastic!" Blaine said excitedly, "There's still so much to do and I know you're fabulous at weddings."

* * *

George kindly took Kurt to the airport and amidst the hustle and bustle Kurt had never felt more fraught and manic. He rushed through the terminal, his satchel falling off his shoulder as he tried to balance the bag on his other side.

"I mean how can he be getting married?!" Kurt practically shouted at a quiet and patient George. "He was in love with me for nine years, me! He doesn't even know this guy, he's been with him for a blink of an eye and they're getting married!"

"Yes I know," George said calmly as they walked quickly through the airport, "You're quite a catch," he said sarcastically looking at Kurt's dishevelled appearance. His hair had lost its high bounce and had started to droop, his eyes were tired and as if to accentuate the fact Kurt popped his sunglasses on from the top of his head.

"Don't mess with me George," Kurt said, pulling his best bitch face, "I have exactly four days to break up a marriage and steal another guy's fella. I need to tell Blaine, this wasn't supposed to happen."

George looked at Kurt, something on the tip of his tongue to say but as Kurt looked fiercely determined he decided to stay quiet.

"I can't lose him," Kurt said quietly, "I need to get him back." He hugged George, always pleased that he could be affectionate to his very straight friend and it was never mentioned. George let him go, hoping he was making the right decision.

* * *

Kurt had the whole flight to really think about what he was doing and planning. The thought of Blaine marrying someone else in four days was completely out of the question and just the thought had Kurt itching to get to Chicago, desperate to see Blaine again. He had missed so much and he thought of all the times they had hooked up over the years, all the times they had talked well into the night and travelled the world together. As he looked out the aeroplane window, seeing New York beneath him, he couldn't get over how stupid he had been. How had he missed this? Blaine had been right there this whole time and the thought of losing him was just too much to take. Kurt felt the manic feeling rising in his chest again and he tried to calm his breathing.

After trying to distract himself with an on-air movie he soon landed and wandered around the airport after collecting his luggage, not sure where he had agreed to meet Blaine. The airport was crowded, people jostling him to meet loved ones and he kept checking behind him in case he had missed Blaine. Suddenly the crowd of people started to part slightly and his eyes alighted on him and they smiled at each other. Kurt dropped his bags about five metres away from him and nearly ran to him, as Blaine did the same, causing them to bump noses. Blaine laughed and Kurt couldn't believe he had him here, so close.

"Can you believe this is going to happen?" Blaine said nervously, still holding Kurt by the arms, their faces centimetres apart.

"Not really," Kurt said, gulping as he stared into Blaine's warm hazel eyes. Then Ben was there, standing behind Blaine and he came closer. Kurt was quite prepared to meet a successful lawyer, well-dressed and smart and he put out his hand in greeting to be completely surprised by an enveloping hug.

"I'm so pleased to meet you," Ben said excitedly, grinning, "You're all Blaine talks about I feel like I know you already. It's always Kurt did this, Kurt said that."

Kurt glanced at Blaine and smiled. Ben was ridiculously good-looking and with his dirty blonde hair and swimmer's build, he looked well matched to Blaine, who was ever dapper in his cardigan and bowtie. As they left to get to the car, Ben spoke about how they had met and they discussed some of the plans over the next few days. Kurt was quickly asked to be best man and they dashed to the tailor's to fit the suit that Kurt would wear. Blaine was anxiously looking from Kurt to Ben during their conversation, hoping they would get along and he waited patiently as Kurt stood on the fitter's stage. He was already adorned in a perfect black suit and poked and prodded with pins to ensure it fit well.

"How is the colour?" the woman fitting the suit asked Blaine and Ben.

"Excellent but we'll need to add colour to the shirt and bowtie, Kurt won't feel happy unless he stands out, right?" Ben said with a knowledgeable wink and Kurt felt the nerves in his stomach again. Blaine really had discussed him with Ben and it was unnerving that he was suddenly best man at a wedding where the groom knew him far better than he should. When the fitting was over Kurt started to undress in the little room off to the side. He sat in his underwear and rang George.

"He already knows so much about me!" he exclaimed down the phone, "I mean Blaine must have spoken about me quite a bit but Ben looks at me like he has this power over me, like his knowledge is power. And he's so perfect and good-looking and clearly smart. Everything is effortless with him. What am I going to do?" And suddenly there was a knock at the door and without waiting for an answer Blaine walked in carrying Kurt's suit.

"Uh, erm…" Kurt faltered, put the phone down and scrambled to get something to cover his very naked torso.

"It's nothing I haven't seen before," Blaine said with a smirk and Kurt noticed how his eyes roved over his body.

"Well it's a little different now…" Kurt whispered, looking down awkwardly. Blaine didn't really know what to say so he handed the suit to Kurt. He started to back away but turned to Kurt by the door and smiled.

"You look good," he said, still with that grin, "Without any clothes on, I mean."

Kurt could barely breathe after the comment but hearing George get impatient on the phone, he pressed it to his ear.

"He's toast George," Kurt said smiling.

* * *

**A/N**: Please let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Planning to return to his apartment to get ready for a set that night in a bar across town, Blaine said goodbye to Kurt with a beaming smile and an assurance that he would see him later.

"I'm so glad you're here Kurt," he said, stroking his arm affectionately.

"That's all well and good Blaine but you're leaving me already," Kurt pouted and Blaine almost couldn't resist. "I have to meet Ben's family?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"They keep asking about this mysterious best man, it's just a lunch and we'll meet up later when I've sorted myself out for tonight, I promise," Blaine said, giving Kurt his best puppy eyes and Kurt laughed.

"You win, I'll meet the new family, that's what best friends do right?"

"Right," Blaine agreed smiling and waving as he got into his car. Kurt walked to Ben's car as he waited, already apprehensive. Ben smiled a little too warmly from his car and Kurt got in.

"So where's the honeymoon?" Kurt asked conversationally as Ben drove them.

"We're planning a short little collection of trips really," Ben said, "Mainly to coincide with Blaine's tour stops. He's getting more well-known and sought after now." Ben looked proud of Blaine and Kurt felt a little bad that he wanted this guy out of the picture so easily. He barely knew him but he could already tell he loved Blaine. Kurt swallowed, determined to only feel hatred for the man next to him.

"I feel you know a little too much about me," Kurt said, laughing pleasantly, "Tell me a little about yourself." And Ben did. He explained his line of work, where he had gone to college, what his parents did, where he came from. He described how he'd met Blaine in a bar one night and after hearing him sing said he was hit with something, call it lust or love, and Kurt suddenly didn't want to hear anymore.

"I suppose you've seen all his bad habits?" Kurt said laughing. He knew as Blaine's best friend he knew practically everything about him which he could use to his full advantage.

"Oh yeah," Ben chuckled, "I mean he makes these annoying little sounds as he sleeps and he talks on and on about music and his performances when I can't sing a note." Kurt used to love hearing Blaine breathe lightly as he slept and remembered often waking early to watch him. His lips would pout and shake as he breathed and he always looked so peaceful and just beautiful. They were always cherished memories and Kurt was a little taken back that Ben thought it was a bad habit.

"He really uses every opportunity to sing doesn't he?" Ben continued, imagining he had an ally in Kurt, who just nodded. "Karaoke bars, clubs, the shower – everywhere! I've never met someone that loves their job so much." Kurt could already sense that this might be a bone of contention in the future. Ben thought for a moment before he continued.

"I've thought about all his flaws actually. We've really rushed through this whole thing, only been together six months but I just know he's it. And he sure can kiss…" Ben's voice trailed away as if he was remembering particular kisses and Kurt swallowed nervously.

"Well obviously it's been a while," Kurt whispered suddenly embarrassed at the thoughts whirring through his mind. Blaine's mouth, the colour of those lips when he had been kissed for a while, his breath on his skin…. Kurt looked out the window, hoping the slight blush to his cheeks couldn't be seen.

"I've thought about all his flaws though and actually I realised the biggest problem would always be you," Ben said after a while and Kurt turned to face Ben as he continued to drive.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he's been in love with you for years, has had you on a pedestal but I realised I could never compete. I can't spend my whole life jealous of you; you're going to be in his life forever so I made a decision not to let it bother me. I know that he may have you on a pedestal but he has me in his arms." There was such finality in the statement, as if the conversation was finished, that Kurt didn't say a word and thankfully they arrived at the hotel to meet Ben's family for the lunch.

Kurt was ushered in, introduced to all of Ben's family and ate and drank. He answered all their questions and was just grateful when it ended and he could return to his hotel room. He knew it was all a pretence, that Ben never trusted him and his family, obviously hearing so much about this famous Kurt, had been dying to meet him. Upon his return to the hotel he had a short time to change and get ready to go out to meet them at the bar later, where Blaine and others would be singing.

They arrived before Blaine's set began so Blaine stood at the bar with Kurt to chat and catch up as Ben sat with his friends.

"So what do you think of Ben?" Blaine asked, his gaze open and so hopeful but Kurt knew he had to plant the seeds.

"He's nice," Kurt said as he sipped his drink, "I just don't understand how you could be interested in someone so perfect." Kurt sneered slightly in jest and Blaine laughed.

"Yeah I thought the same, surely no lasting possibilities but yet here I am," he smiled, his eyes twinkling. He always managed to look at Kurt as if he could see everything, his very core and Kurt felt the butterflies again.

"He does let me hug him though," Blaine said quietly, looking steadfastly at his drink, "I don't have to let go straight away."

Kurt felt like someone had punched him in the stomach.

"When you and I…" Kurt began.

"Were together?" Blaine continued.

"Well yeah, did I…"

"Pull away when I hugged you in public?" Blaine asked, Kurt just nodded slightly, too afraid to look in his warm hazel eyes and find something that he'd lost. "Yeah," Blaine said quietly, "Only in public," he added quickly, "God it was great in private but I always worried you didn't want to be seen with me, that you were ashamed about how affectionate I was." Blaine looked down and Kurt wanted to lift his chin and insist he had changed, that if he was given the chance now he would hug Blaine all the time, whenever he wanted.

"I've changed," Kurt whispered, "I'm not the person I was then."

"Any relationship over two weeks that I should know about?" Blaine said with a slight smirk.

"That's not the point," Kurt said, his eyes showing his sincerity, "I'm much more affectionate now, I know what's important."

Blaine smiled like he finally believed Kurt and then leant in to kiss him sweetly on the cheek to test him. Kurt stilled at the contact then Blaine stood back, smiling and admiring Kurt's composure.

"Hey, you're on in five," someone said at the bar, patting Blaine on the shoulder.

"Right, be right there." He turned to Kurt and smiled warmly, walking to the piano in the corner as Kurt sat down next to Ben with his friends.

"Hey," Ben said, as he introduced Kurt to his friends. They seemed to have no idea who he was in relation to Blaine, just a close friend and all seemed to accept him. Kurt felt strangely insulted by this, wanting to be a force to be reckoned with but he decided to enjoy watching Blaine sing and play, a pleasure he hadn't had in quite a long time.

"Well hello everyone," Blaine said excitedly into the microphone, "I'm here tonight a few nights before my wedding day!" The crowd cheered amicably and Ben beamed. "And I'm really pleased that my best friend could make it and agree to be my best man." Blaine knew Kurt would be embarrassed at his mention but he smiled cheekily and Kurt thought he could forgive him. Ben smiled, a slight jealously behind his eyes though masked easily. Blaine sang effortlessly, choosing songs that pleased the crowd but Kurt noticed that every song he sang had a memory attached to it. 'Teenage Dream' Blaine had first sang at college when Kurt had met him at NYADA; 'Perfect' had been their car song; 'Just Can't Get Enough' was their code song for when they did the occasional hook-up, both in between dating other people or whenever they went on holiday together. Blaine seemed to link these in with references to Ben but Kurt knew they were meant for him. Blaine wound down his set list as the night wore on, choosing songs that people could sing along to or chat with friends while they listened. Ben had long since stopped listening attentively, choosing instead to talk and laugh with his friends, Blaine only background music but Kurt listened.

_Well, love was kind for a time__  
__and now it just stays and it makes me blind__  
__This mirror holds my eyes too bright__  
__but I can't see the others in my life_

Ben seemed to sense the mood change and watched it morph into something poignant and beautiful. His eyes moved from his friend that he was talking to, to Blaine at his piano. Blaine was engrossed in his own fingers as he played, not choosing to look at anyone in particular.  
_  
__Were we too young, our heads too strong_

Blaine suddenly looked at Kurt as he sang that line and Kurt's breath hitched at his gaze. Ben noticed.

___To bear the weight of this lovers' eyes__  
__'Cause I feel numb beneath your tongue,__  
__beneath the currents of these lovers' eyes_

As Ben watched on, Blaine's gaze changed, shifting slightly to look over Ben's face and he smiled. Kurt didn't know who Blaine was singing to anymore but he watched, mesmerised.

___But do not ask the price I paid__  
__I must live with my quiet rage__  
__Tame the ghosts in my head__  
__that run wild and wish me dead__  
__Should you shake my ash to the wind__  
__Lord, forget all of my sins__  
__Well, let me die where I lie__  
__beneath the curse of my lovers' eyes___

_'Cause there's no drink or drug I've tried__  
__to rend the curse of these lovers' eyes__  
__And I feel numb beneath your tongue__  
__your strength just makes me feel less strong_

Kurt knew that Blaine meant him, in that instance. He was still looking vaguely in Ben's direction but Blaine had always said Kurt made him strong but oh so weak at times. Kurt's hands started to tremble slightly.__

_But do not ask the price I paid__  
__I must live with my quiet rage__  
__Tame the ghosts in my head__  
__that run wild and wish me dead__  
__Should you shake my ash to the wind__  
__Lord, forget all of my sins__  
__Well, let me die where I lie__  
__beneath the curse of my lovers' eyes__  
_  
_I walk slow, I walk slow__  
__take my hand, help me on my way__  
__And I walk slow, I walk slow__  
__take my hand, help me on my way__  
_

Kurt wasn't entirely sure if Blaine needed his help, wanted him to take him home and away but he wished in that moment that he could; that the wedding would be stopped and Blaine would come home to him and him alone.

As the piano died away, Blaine focused his eyes on his fingers as he finished and only lifted his gaze when applause was heard, some standing and whooping at the beautiful sincerity in Blaine's voice.

Blaine came to sit with them all after he had thanked the crowd and karaoke started. A girl sang first, her voice beautiful and everyone clapped enjoying the amateur performance. A waitress came over to ask for their drink orders.

"Margarita," Blaine and Kurt said together and looked at each other, chuckling.

"Blended, no salt," Kurt said pointing at Blaine.

"He wants it straight up," Blaine said smiling, pointing at Kurt as Ben asked for a beer. Once they had known each other's coffee orders, now it was drinks. Kurt suddenly remembered something.

"Two words for you," he said straight to Blaine, now completely facing him to the exclusion of Ben. "Margarita and Vesper."

"Florence!" Blaine said as they started laughing at the memory only they shared.

"Me hanging on in the rain all night…" Kurt said, holding his head in his hands as if he couldn't remember why he had acted so silly but still laughing.

"I love Florence," Ben tried to interrupt but the laughing continued.

"And the guy with the thing," Blaine said.

"'Where's my pass?'" Kurt said in his best Italian accent and Blaine seemed to find this the most hilarious thing.

"'No the pier is for fishing!'" Blaine carried the impression on, dramatically adding the arms flailing and Kurt giggled.

"'French kissing?'"

"'Fishing, fishing!'"

Ben couldn't seem to take it any longer and pressed his face forward slightly.

"You know I've always loved Florence," he said a little louder, effectively stopping the conversation as Kurt and Blaine looked at him, suddenly remembering he was there.

"Well you should go together," Kurt said simply, his smile fading. Blaine nodded.

Someone behind Ben suddenly leant over in their drunken stupor to suggest that Ben or 'cutey' as he was soon known, stand up and sing. Ben laughed and shook his head, a slight blush lighting up his cheeks.

"Oh no, no," he said and Kurt reminded Blaine that Ben didn't like to sing. Blaine laughed as Kurt took the microphone.

"Oh I get it, you want to sing?" Blaine said laughing and he grabbed the microphone.

"Hey everyone," Blaine said, "My fiancé here would like to sing you something." Everyone cheered as Ben looked up from his seated position, shaking his head fiercely and mouthing no repeatedly.

"Blaine, he doesn't want to," Kurt said taking the microphone off of Blaine and Ben looked relieved.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please give it up for the vocal stylings of…. Mr Ben Wallace!" Ben looked up in complete surprise and after the applause he took the microphone tentatively. He started singing: 'I Just Don't Know What To Do With Myself' but as he sang completely off key and out of tune, Blaine looked at Kurt with an open mouth. Kurt couldn't help but smile. Knowing how important singing and music was to Blaine, it surely would be a deal-breaker if his future husband couldn't hold a tune. Blaine continued to stare incredulously.

But something happened that Kurt hadn't factored in - people started to cheer. Ben was so awful and embarrassed at his own singing it was sort of endearing and as he sang to Blaine, some people started to sing along too. Soon the crowd was laughing and joking and Blaine started to look around at the crowd and laugh too. As the song finished, Ben looking relieved, Blaine stood up to hug him proudly as if Ben had gone through all of that for Blaine.

"That was terrible," Blaine said kissing Ben and laughing, "Terrible!" They kissed for a little too long, the crowd cheering. Kurt plastered on his smile, looking around at the crowd and pretended to laugh along.

**Song quoted**:

'Lovers' Eyes' by Mumford and Sons


	3. Chapter 3

The ground was shiny as they left the bar a little later but the streets were empty. Ben hailed a taxi easily.

"Grandmother's dinner now," Ben said quietly, looking between Kurt and Blaine who remained on the sidewalk.

"Yeah have fun," Kurt said, a little bitchy but Blaine didn't seem to notice as he kissed Ben goodbye and waved to him as his taxi sped away to a restaurant across town. Blaine looked at Kurt, suddenly unsure what to do with his time now Ben had gone.

"How about we eat?" Kurt suggested and as they walked the unease ended as they laughed about old times and spoke of memories that seemed an age ago now. They soon found a little restaurant Blaine knew that was quiet but homely.

"You were a little shocked when I told you?" Blaine asked as they ate.

"No, not shocked," Kurt said, then seeing Blaine's suspicious expression he laughed. "Ok, a little shocked… a lot shocked actually. I fell off the bed."

"Really?" Blaine said laughing, "That explains the thump! You like him though, don't you?" "Er yeah I do," Kurt said hesitating.

"That sounds enthusiastic," Blaine said laughing.

"No I do," Kurt said, determined to appear polite, "I mean he's great. Seriously can't sing a note," and Blaine's eyebrows rose in agreement, "But he's making quite a sacrifice," Kurt continued.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked suddenly serious.

"I mean your job, you travel quite a bit and it's not really a grown up job Blaine."

"My job never used to bother you," Blaine said, suddenly worried.

"It doesn't bother me now, but I'm not Ben. I mean his dad owns the Yankees; I'm surprised it's not come up. Surely they want you to have a permanent Chicago address near mum and dad, a top floor office with a view and the suit to match…." Kurt left his words hanging, hoping he was planting seeds in Blaine's mind.

"No Ben's not like that, you don't know him," Blaine said shaking his head.

"Ok, then you've got yourself quite the catch," Kurt said with a tight smile and Blaine grinned.

"Yes I think I have."

* * *

Ben asked if Kurt and only Kurt could join him the following day for the final shopping trip on the pretence that Kurt knew so much about fashion and jewellery that his expert opinion was required but Kurt suspected it was just a ruse. Ben clearly wanted to keep Kurt close in the hopes that he wouldn't be able to spend too much time with Blaine before the big day. As best man Kurt didn't feel he could refuse and Blaine seemed to have less of a need to impress his own family. Kurt took the opportunity to plant new ideas in Ben's mind too and as they wandered around the department store, Kurt wondered when he had become so devious and cunning.

"I think Blaine is getting a little tired of his job," Kurt said as they perused the final stand of bracelets for the bridesmaids.

"But Blaine loves his job," Ben said.

"Oh of course, the difficult hours, the constant practice, the desperation to sound young and on trend as well as being constantly unique. The need to travel and the wonder of whether you're going to really make it or just be some hopeless penniless musician for the rest of your life. What's not to love?" Kurt said sarcastically. "I'm sure he'd trade it in a heartbeat for a secure job say in your father's office."

Ben stopped where he was in the shop and looked at Kurt carefully, his eyes wide.

"That's just what my father and I were discussing," Ben said.

"Well of course," Kurt said, moving onto plates for the kitchen.

"How do you think I should bring it up to Blaine?" Ben asked earnestly.

"You need to think carefully because Blaine would hate to be a pity case but maybe you could ask your father to help you in this. Maybe you need to suggest that your father needs help, someone powerful and with excellent leadership skills, someone just like Blaine to help him. Maybe he could suggest it would only be for six months to a year."

Ben thought about it for a while and he was soon making the call to his father and saying everything that Kurt had suggested down the phone. Kurt couldn't believe it had been that easy. They were soon planning a meal with Blaine that evening, Ben deciding that it would be best for Blaine to hear that kind of suggestion with Kurt, his best friend there for support. Kurt couldn't refuse.

Kurt entered the restaurant later on that evening, Blaine and Ben meeting him there. Kurt knew he had to dress to impress so pulling out all the stops, he arrived in the tightest pants he owned, with a tight shirt and waist coat with a fierce broach to top it off. It had the desired effect because as he entered, Blaine stood to kiss him on the cheek and smiled.

"Wow you look gorgeous," Blaine said, Ben remaining in his seat with a tight smile. Blaine started singing the first few lines to 'Come What May' – their song and they both laughed quietly. "Do you remember?" Blaine asked Kurt, who nodded. "Do you have a date later?"

"You never can tell," Kurt said winking mischievously.

"So, what did you want to say?" Blaine asked Ben, "What was the big favour?"

"Well, it's really my father that needs the favour," Ben said, after coughing slightly, "He's restructuring the company and he could really use some help with some departments." Blaine seemed to understand immediately and he suddenly looked like he had swallowed something bitter.

"It would only be six months maybe," Ben continued, though he knew he was already struggling and he looked to Kurt for help. Blaine noticed.

"And you knew about this?" Blaine said to Kurt, hurt evident in his voice.

"Well I think you should listen to him Blaine," Kurt said.

"Well let's start with being honest Ben," Blaine said, sounding angry and hurt, "Your father's idea? Really? Why don't you just say it? I'm not good enough for you, my job isn't good enough."

"I never said that Blaine," Ben said, getting heated, "I never said that."

"You didn't have to. I'm not a sell out, I know my job doesn't always pay that well but I happen to love it and this you spring on me two days before our wedding." Blaine seemed to have forgotten that Kurt was there and stood to go, until Ben suddenly pleaded for him to stay and held his wrist.

"I never meant that Blaine," he said, "You are good enough, I love that you love your job. You can do whatever you want to do I promise. I love you," he said getting a little louder and more desperate as he went on. "Please stay, please forgive me," he said his voice starting to shake with repressed tears. Kurt's eyes went to Blaine who was looking carefully at Ben and Kurt could see his face softening as Ben nearly broke down. Kurt couldn't believe it. This was supposed to be the row that broke them up, how was this getting resolved so quickly?

"I love you too," Blaine said as he sat down again and they hugged quickly, Ben wiping hastily at his eyes. Kurt could only give a weak smile as Blaine turned to him. They ordered food and after a comfortable silence, wedding plans were discussed again and the argument forgotten. Kurt couldn't wait to leave.

* * *

"George isn't here to take your message. Speak after the beep."

"George! Answer the phone dammit!" Kurt shouted into the machine as George was eating with friends. Busy conversation soon petered out as Kurt got louder. "I'm having a meltdown here! He double-crossed me. The little twerp grovelled. He's so wrong for him; Blaine and I are the same person. We belong together, he even sang 'Come What May' tonight! I'm running out of time and I'm completely out of sneaky ideas. I have come to the end of my rapidly fraying rope. George you have got to think of something!" Kurt finally shouted and ended the call and George was greeted with curious gazes and silence as he looked around his dining table.

"Coffee anyone?"

* * *

Kurt awoke the following morning to a loud and consistent banging, which at first he thought belonged inside his head. He realised the television was still on showing an old black and white movie and as he stood up by his bed, his feet trod on melting chocolate and little bottles from the mini-bar in his hotel room. Last night had been a glorious pity party for one.

He gingerly walked to open his door to find George standing by the door frame.

"George!" Kurt exclaimed, "I can't believe you're here!"

"Well that looks very Marcel Marceau of you," George said, indicating Kurt's face which was encased in a purple mask that was hardened and cracking.

"Ahhh!" Kurt screamed as he realised and he was swiftly led into the bathroom to remove it.

"You don't understand," Kurt started babbling as George helped him remove his mask with a face cloth, "He's perfect and it might be annoying to be that perfect but it's not. He's just endearing and funny and so clever and gorgeous."

"Blaine was in love with me for nine years, I'm better for him, I understand him, I know what he needs, what he likes. I may break Ben's heart in the long run but it will be better for him in the end, I'm doing him a favour. My every happiness depends on this wedding not going ahead." He sat down on his bed suddenly looking a little defeated and George sat in sympathy next to him.

"Do you really love him Kurt?" he asked, "Or is this just about winning?"

"In the beginning I guess it was a little bit about that. I have this prior claim, he belongs to me," he said adamantly then his face softened, "But now when I'm with him," he suddenly crumbled and fell back on the bed with a soft moan. "He's just so wonderful," he moaned as if in pain. "I mean how come I never knew that when I could have had him?" George lay back on the bed too, joining Kurt.

"It's amazing the clarity that comes with psychotic jealously," George said starting to laugh and Kurt joined in until his laughter seemed to turn to tears.

"George believe me," Kurt said, still manically laughing though tears appeared in his eyes, "If he was feeling what I'm feeling, then he would know how I feel. It's horrible."

"Just tell him you love him," George said, facing Kurt slightly on the bed, who made a slight face. "Tell him you've loved him for nine years but you were afraid of love. Tell him this is the worst possible time to do this to him but he has to choose, there it is."

"Tell him the actual truth?"

"Exactly. What have you got to lose?"


	4. Chapter 4

George agreed to stay with Kurt for the day to be his support and friend and possibly a shoulder to cry on after he had told Blaine. Kurt kept breathing deeply, knowing this was the moment he could face the biggest rejection of his life or Blaine would turn round and say what he longed to hear – that he felt the same and they could live happily ever after, just like they should. Blaine was to meet Kurt that morning for his final suit fitting, Ben having his done somewhere else so they wouldn't be able to see each other's outfits. George said goodbye to Kurt in the store, straightened his shoulders and squeezed him to bolster his confidence. Blaine saw everything and he frowned slightly. Kurt smiled and started walking confidently to Blaine who was being prodded with pins.

"Blaine I have something to tell you," Kurt said, as he stood in front of him.

"You don't like my suit?"

"Actually no but that's not the point," Kurt said brushing the comment aside but Blaine got off the pedestal and fished something out of his jacket pocket that was hanging up.

"Here, guard this with your life," Blaine said, handing a little black box to Kurt who looked surprised.

"What's this?"

"The ring, you're the best man."

"Oh no I can't look after this," Kurt said, feeling suddenly guilty that he was hoping to ruin the wedding so that no ring would be needed.

"You have to," Blaine said smiling. "He'll like it won't he?" Kurt looked inside and his breath hitched. It was beautiful, exactly the kind of ring he would have wanted and he simply nodded in answer to Blaine's question.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Blaine asked. Kurt gulped and looked into Blaine's innocent wide brown eyes wondering why he suddenly felt like he was killing Bambi.

"Well we've known each other for what, twenty years?" Kurt said breaking out of his daydream, "Well no not quite that long but a long time and in that time we've grown – close."

"Yeah," Blaine said smiling.

"Do you know what I mean by close?"

"I think so, yes," Blaine said laughing and Kurt suddenly noticed the tailor still fussing around Blaine's shoulders and he asked if he could excuse them.

"Sometimes people think they know how they feel about each other but they don't, until… until they do," he said, slightly out of breath. Blaine remained looking at Kurt, not quite sure what he was getting at. "I have a point," Kurt continued, "Question is - am I getting to it?" he sounded desperate and Blaine took pity and held his shoulders.

"Why don't you say it? Whatever you have to say can't be that big of a deal."

"Oh Blaine, 'big deal' is such a relative term…." Kurt started fiddling with the sleeve of Blaine's suit jacket and it accidently fell off causing him to look in the direction of George who was sorting out one of the mannequins which accidently fell on him causing him to fall over. When Blaine followed Kurt's eye line he saw George getting up.

"Who's that guy?"

"Er that's George, I've told you about George, he's my editor."

"What's he doing here? Are you working this weekend?"

"Oh no, he's just here for me," Kurt said looking down, "He's a friend, my best friend lately as you've been busy…" Kurt's voice trailed away, suddenly nervous.

Blaine looked a little hurt then looked at George who was madly picking up the mannequin that had fallen over, only for it to fall again.

"Is that what this has all been about? George?" Blaine asked and Kurt could only look up, an idea stirring in his mind and before he had thought it through he was suddenly explaining that George was his boyfriend and that they were engaged. George seemed to sense the change in conversation and looked over, a perplexed expression rising on his face as Blaine started to grin and walk over.

"I'm speechless," Blaine said approaching George and shaking his hand, still smiling.

"Well Kurt can have that effect on people," George said smiling.

"Congratulations," Blaine and George said together, and then looked at each other, confusion growing. George looked to Kurt, who surely had the answers.

"What…"

"I had to tell him puppy," Kurt said, "If we're engaged we can't keep it a secret anymore."

Between all the exchanges and confused expressions, George managed to pull it together and in his confusion he looked vaguely accepting of this new situation he found himself in. It was only as they walked to the car, Blaine going ahead and leaving Kurt and George to talk and hug as they walked, that George could ask what the hell was going on.

"I can't believe this," he exclaimed in a stage whisper, "I came here to help you and suddenly we're engaged. I am straight if you didn't realise."

"Look you can go home later on today just pretend that you like me for one day, please?" They approached the car and slid in next to Blaine as they were driven to the church to go to the rehearsal where they would meet Ben and his family. There was an awkward silence as Kurt tried to curl in to George, only to stare at Blaine who was looking out the window. Blaine looked solemn as he watched Chicago traffic whizz by and Kurt couldn't shake the idea that he had made a terrible mistake pretending that he was engaged.

"Is something wrong?" Kurt asked Blaine as he slowly looked round to face Kurt and George, who was tucked next to him.

"No, I just… well whenever you spoke about George I always thought… I mean you always gave the impression that he was…" Blaine started and amidst the longest pause, George and Kurt searched his face.

"Straight?" George finished for him and Blaine looked relieved that someone had finished his sentence.

"Yes," Blaine said. Kurt laughed, a manic crazy laugh as George joined in. It bought them time but not a lot.

"Yeah I guess a lot of people get that impression," Kurt said, desperately trying to search for a reason, for something to say, when George carried on for him.

"I sometimes pretend to be straight," George said finally.

"Why would you do that?" Blaine asked suddenly interrupting the continued laughter.

"I find it helps me get the guys," George said.

"Yeah," Kurt said, "He got me that way," and they carried on laughing as if it was the funniest thing and Blaine looked between the two of them as if they were crazy.

They soon arrived at the church, Blaine still going ahead, whilst Kurt tried to persuade George that it would be ok and that he should just stay quiet when they approached Blaine's father and George changed into someone else.

The transformation would be quite amusing if anyone actually knew George – straight, serious, affectionate but completely clueless George who all of a sudden turned into the campest man Kurt had ever seen. He approached Blaine's father and slapped him on the shoulder saying he was here for a pre-conjugal visit before the big day. Kurt was mortified.

"You're going to completely humiliate me, aren't you?" Kurt whispered, trying to sink in on himself.

"If I can," George said and continued walking straight ahead with a grin.

Kurt had the quickest moment to warn George of Ben when he was suddenly assaulted by a scream of excitement from a few of the girls and Ben came running towards Kurt and George, an excited grin on his face. In fact Kurt had never seen him so excited.

"Oh it's so exciting!" he exclaimed, jumping, practically hugging George, "It's such great news!" Ben swiftly kissed George in congratulations and then kissed a shocked Kurt, who was swiftly kissed by a camp George.

"Mum!" Ben exclaimed, as Blaine waited patiently in the background, "You have to meet George."

His mum came bounding forward and was promptly introduced.

"You must be Ben's little sister," George said in a slightly high pitched voice, making Kurt cringe as George kissed Ben's mother's hand.

"Kurt and George are getting married," Ben said.

Congratulations were given and excited smiles passed around and George answered the questions that everyone was asking.

"I wanted to tell, I wanted to shout it from the rooftops," he declared by dramatically waving his hand in the air, "But Kurt didn't want to. He said 'No, pumpkin no. This is Ben's day, let's not take the attention away from Ben," and everyone ooed and ahhed, smiling at Kurt warmly as if it was all true and Kurt felt sick. "Sweet, adorable, chocolate-covered Ben," George said sweetly, "Those were his exact words." Everyone believed George, or at least seemed to and Kurt could only smile as if the sweetness was indeed true. He knew Blaine would probably see right through it; he had seen him go shopping on Black Friday after all.

"George it's so sweet of you to come along to our rehearsal, I insist you join us for lunch," Ben's mother said, holding on to his hand as if George was now a dear friend.

"Oh no, no, no, absolutely…." Kurt said.

"Love to," George finished and it was done. "Love the bag, love the shoes, love the whole outfit," he declared, completely ignoring Kurt to pay attention to the mother. He was enjoying his role of gay, camp fiancé a little too much.

"Honey, what about your flight?" Kurt asked oozing with sweetness.

"Cancelled," George said smugly, with a huge grin.

* * *

The seafood restaurant was heaving as they entered but the table booked, they all were seated swiftly and food ordered. Blaine and Ben sat opposite Kurt and George and Kurt was getting more and more annoyed by the minute. George refused to sit further away, simply loving the close intimate contact with Kurt and always coming too close, his lips near Kurt's ear and his hand on his knee. Kurt kept forgetting not to squirm away and tried to keep his smile plastered to his face.

"I can tell you this now," Ben suddenly said, coming a little closer to Kurt so only the four of them could hear, "But I was very worried about you. Going through all those men, never in a stable relationship. I mean it couldn't be healthy. It must have hurt going through so many men and never finding the right one." Kurt wanted to punch him.

"Hurt?" George said, "He couldn't sit down for seven years until he met me." Blaine looked a little shocked but continued to eat.

"And all the while, the man of your dreams was right in front of you," Ben continued and Kurt looked to Blaine, sitting opposite, the real man of his dreams and he nearly sighed until George reminded him that Ben was referring to George.

"George, how did you and Kurt meet?" Ben's mother asked from the other side of the table.

"George is my editor," Kurt said, interrupting George by placing his hand on his chest to silence him.

"Oh we met way before that pookie," George said, leaning in close to Kurt, who smiled as if he wanted to hit George. "Do you want to tell the story or shall I?"

"No it's private," Kurt said through gritted teeth.

"Not anymore," George said. "I first met Kurt in a mental institute." There was a shocked silence until George carried on, everyone eager to listen. "Kurt was visiting some Broadway star he had sent insane with a bad review and I was there visiting Dionne Warwick."

"Dionne Warwick?"

"Well yes, he thought he was Dionne Warwick, his real name is Jerry. So there I was having a sing song with Jerry when out of the electroshock therapy room comes this beautiful vision in tight pink jeans with zip detail."

"Pink?" Blaine suddenly says, his suspicion aroused, "You don't wear pink." He speaks directly to Kurt though George answers.

"He does," George says then he turns to Kurt who turns to Blaine and confirms it – he does wear pink. Kurt can't believe he is here.

"So I turned to Dionne and asked who is this vision, who is this man with such porcelain skin, and perfectly coiffed hair? In that moment I knew," George said, gesturing with his finger to show how important this information was going to be.

"Ok we don't all need to know what you knew," Kurt interrupted, looking apologetically around the table and holding George's hand to calm him. The table suddenly erupted in their desire to hear more of the story and Kurt could only shake his head as they all insisted.

"I'm very curious," Blaine said, looking directly at Kurt and in a monotone voice. That was all George seemed to need to continue.

"I knew that someday we'd end up like this," George said dramatically, looking around the table as if everyone was perfect and meant to be there. "I said to Dionne, 'I'm in love, could this man love me? Are the gods so kind?'" George started to stroke Kurt's hair lovingly and lean in and Kurt couldn't help his shoulders moving back slightly in the hope that George wouldn't kiss him.

"And Dionne opened her lovely eyes and said…." George paused, the whole table looking at him in eager anticipation of what was to be said.

"The moment I wake up, before I put on my makeup…" Kurt cringed, couldn't believe George was doing this. The table erupted in laughter but Kurt looked at Blaine as the song continued and he seemed to hate it all. Kurt always knew that Blaine found being melodramatic difficult and couldn't understand the behaviour in others. He looked stunned as George was doing all the gestures of combing his hair, of picking out a dress from his wardrobe. George couldn't look camper if he tried.

Kurt looked around the room as the whole table erupted into song and suddenly someone appeared at the piano and joined in, helping everyone in the restaurant to start singing too. By the end everyone was dying to meet this famous man that had been whisked off his feet and even the waiters were singing and waving their lobster claws. Kurt smiled pathetically at Blaine who looked a little dazed and confused by it all, Ben just seemed to love it.

George was still humming the infernal tune on the way to the airport a little later as Kurt walked him to his terminal. Blaine had agreed to wait in the car.

"Alright, alright, you've made your point," Kurt said irritated as George tried to hug him goodbye.

"It would never have worked out you know," George said.

"I know, I know."

"Look just tell him you love him," George said, suddenly serious, trying to reach Kurt behind his sunglasses.

Kurt looked at him, pondering what he had said and not giving any answer. After a while George tapped him on the shoulder and walked away. Kurt seemed to wake from his reverie and shouted at George to stop.

"What will he do?" he asked, feeling like a little child, so desperate, so fearful of rejection.

George turned kindly to him and smiled, coming closer.

"I don't know," he said honestly, "He seemed pretty jealous in that restaurant but at the same time he seemed happy with Ben." Kurt looked at his hands, it wasn't the confident answer he was hoping for. "Whichever way it goes you'll stand by him, you'll always be his best friend and it could be the perfect way to say goodbye."

"I can't George," Kurt whispered, afraid his voice would betray him, "I can't say goodbye to him…. He's everything."

"Then tell him you love him," George said finally and Kurt was left to watch him walk away and work out in his head how to tell Blaine he had been foolish and blind for nine years. How do you tell someone that you never knew you loved them until it was almost too late?


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: This completely deviates from the film now. I've swapped the order of events and left out big chunks so it fits in. Let me know what you think.

* * *

"George and I aren't engaged," Kurt began as he looked to Blaine sitting in his car. "I couldn't let him lose face so I let him carry out that charade in the restaurant. I couldn't let him down in front of the one man that I hold everyone up to." Kurt looked at the dashboard in the car, rather than at Blaine's open-mouthed expression.

"So you aren't together anymore?" Blaine asked.

"No," Kurt whispered and Blaine breathed a small sigh of relief.

"I know this is strange," Blaine started, trying to look at Kurt but finding it difficult, "But I started to feel something I'd never felt before when you told me about you and George." Kurt looked at him, not sure if he was implying what Kurt had hoped.

"You were jealous?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah," Blaine said, laughing at himself, knowing it to be ridiculous but he had always told Kurt the truth and he wasn't going to stop now. "Crazy jealous, like in the pit of my stomach," he said clutching his stomach for effect, "I wanted to hit George and kiss you simultaneously."

"What?" Kurt began, his eyes wide, his mouth agape.

"I think you've been so unattainable for so long, never having a long term relationship that I assumed that you would always be in my life and George threatened that I guess."

"That's how I've been feeling about you and Ben," Kurt said and at the admission Blaine's face softened.

"I'm sorry Kurt," Blaine said, finally realising, "I never thought about us like that. I mean that was so long ago but our friendship is so strong I couldn't bear the thought of life without you. Does that seem silly now I'm getting married to someone else?"

"No," Kurt said, his voice choked, "Not silly but I don't want to lose you Blaine. Promise me that no matter where life takes you, no matter where either of us move to, that we'll always be in each other's lives?"

Blaine took Kurt's hand in his and smiled. "I promise."

* * *

Kurt hatched the crazy plan on his way to his hotel after seeing Blaine. As soon as he arrived at the pillars at the front of the hotel he didn't enter, instead he asked a taxi to take him to Ben's father's office before he changed his mind.

"Kurt, I wasn't expecting to see you," Walter said, "I thought Blaine was picking me up."

"Well he had a few things to get ready, you know what these busy grooms are like," he said smiling, "So I said I'd pick you up."

"Ok, I'll just wrap things up here and be with you in a moment."

"Oh that's ok, no hurry," Kurt said, "In fact would you mind if I borrowed your phone?"

"Oh of course, use the one in my office," Walter said.

Kurt walked to the end of the corridor and sat down quickly in Walter's chair and opened his laptop, clicking on the icon for his email. His breathing was already shallow, aware that he didn't have loads of time and hating himself for what he was about to do but he considered Blaine's future and in the long run this would be better. There was no way that Ben was right for Blaine and though it might have started to make Kurt a little crazy, he knew that after their conversation earlier it would need to be something drastic that caused Blaine to cancel the wedding. He started writing the email to Blaine's agent, explaining that he was Walter Wallace, Blaine's future father-in-law and in need of a favour. Kurt pretended that Walter wanted to offer Blaine a job but he was undecided and Kurt asked Eric, Blaine's agent to consider letting him go to allow him to take the job offered, guilt-free. He finished the email and was about to click send when he stopped.

"Why would I send this, he'll lose his singing contracts," Kurt said talking to the laptop, "I'm a terrible person why would I send this?" He clicked on the 'don't send' button but was greeted with a new option to 'save for later' or 'delete'.

"I'm just saving it," he reasoned to himself, "I'm not sending it, just saving it for later, so we can come back here and Blaine might accidentally see it." His eyes alighted on the little black box that he had taken out of his jacket pocket and he opened it gingerly. The ring inside was beautiful, exactly the type that Kurt would have wanted and he placed it on his wedding finger. He could picture Blaine asking him to marry him, his hazel eyes warm with affection and the thought of that drove him to click 'save for later'. As he took Walter in his car he reasoned he hadn't sent it, could always go back later to delete it but he couldn't shake the feeling that he was a bad person.

It was only later when he was returning to the office with Blaine that they realised they had the wrong set of keys and couldn't get inside the building. Kurt had deliberately left a file behind so he'd have an excuse to return.

"There has to be a janitor or someone that can open the building," Kurt exclaimed, slamming his fists on the glass doors.

"Ben must have given me a different set of keys, don't worry we'll return tomorrow morning," Blaine said, starting to walk away.

"No I need to get that file now, it's really important."

"What's so important?"

"I have a deadline, I need that file," Kurt said, getting more and more desperate.

"Look no one will be working at the weekend, it can wait," Blaine said kindly and Kurt gave it up and was led silently to his hotel. The lift was silent, Kurt staring at the floor wondering what Blaine would think of him if he ever found out. Kurt left the lift to open his room door with barely a goodbye to Blaine who remained in the lift and Blaine stopped him.

"Kurt," he said, "Does it mean that much to you?" Kurt nodded.

"Let's go then," Blaine said, walking to Kurt's room, "We can ring Walter's house and ask for the keys and go over later."

"Oh thank you, thank you," Kurt exclaimed, hugging Blaine tightly.

"Ok," Blaine said laughing, "Let's go in."

Blaine's phone rang as soon as he entered Kurt's room.

"Hello," Blaine said, "Eric, how are…." He wasn't allowed to finish the conversation as Eric interrupted and Blaine's eyes went wide.

"He did what?" he exclaimed, "What did you say?" There was a pause while Eric spoke and Kurt sat on the bed, suddenly feeling sick at the realisation of what must have happened. "Thanks Eric, I owe you one. I don't want to stop what I'm doing, and thanks for telling me…. Yeah I will do, speak soon."

"What was that?" Kurt asked timidly though he knew the answer.

"Walter sent Eric an email asking him to fire me so I could accept the job that Walter had offered me." Blaine looked small and forlorn and so in need of a hug but he soon tensed his shoulders and reached for his phone once more.

"I need to ring Ben, will you excuse me Kurt?" And Kurt sat outside the hotel room with the door closed and his knees raised. He thought he might cry and he barely noticed a cleaning lady passing through the corridor until she stopped.

"Are you ok sir? Are you locked out?"

"No," Kurt said, barely looking up, "I'm just a very bad person. I do bad things to very honest people." His hands started to shake and the girl clearly didn't know what to say or do. She looked up and down the corridor as if she might get some help but finding none she sat next to Kurt.

"Can I help you sir?" she asked and Kurt just shook his head, knowing he was beyond help. "My grandmother always said: 'this too shall pass.'"

"Thanks," Kurt whispered as she got up and went on her way, giving a sad little wave that she couldn't do more. Suddenly Kurt fell backwards as the door was opened roughly and he lay on his back staring up at Blaine who came to kneel beside him.

"What happened?" Kurt asked.

"It's over," Blaine said, "He denied it, said I was crazy and paranoid. I think I was crazy to think I'd fallen for someone I hardly knew. I'm so glad you're here." Blaine looked down at Kurt and smiled. Kurt thought for a moment he might lean in and kiss him but he didn't and Kurt lay there, waiting for the guilt to disappear now that he had achieved what he had wanted.

"You still got that ring?" Blaine asked.

Kurt smiled and frowned all at once, tears starting in his eyes at his embarrassment.

"I tried it on and it won't come off," Kurt said, holding up his hand to show Blaine. Blaine took his hand gently, holding the ring finger and placing it in his mouth. He sucked for a while and then took the ring out of his mouth, leaving Kurt a pile of jelly on the floor at the most erotic thing he had experienced in quite a while. It took a little longer for Kurt to stand up and Blaine stretched out his hand to help him.

"Can we spend some time together tomorrow?" Blaine asked Kurt quietly, "Before we return to New York?" Kurt nodded. "I've missed you," Blaine finished and to see him turn away sadly at how the situation had changed, Kurt felt his heart sink.

* * *

They found themselves on a boat the following afternoon, the greenish blue water almost glowing yellow in places where the light hit the waves. Blaine looked sadly at the water, pensive as if he had done nothing but think and dream and Kurt wished he could tell him it was all a lie, that he could marry Ben if he really wanted. But his tongue seemed to be stuck to the roof of his dry mouth and he watched the water instead.

"I've been thinking about us over the last few days," Blaine started.

"Well there's lots of memories to choose from," Kurt quipped though he wondered what Blaine thought.

"It's more than that," Blaine said, turning to face Kurt, determined to be understood. "You've sort of been the man in my life all these years."

"You've been the man in mine," Kurt said.

"With all the wedding preparation going on, I guess I knew that these last few days would probably be our last together that when we meet in future we wouldn't be alone but now the wedding has been cancelled, I don't have to rush," he said and Kurt's eyes twinkled in the sun, making Blaine smile at the sight.

"You and I, in our relationships with other people, we didn't use the word 'love' a lot did we?" Blaine asked. Kurt shook his head.

"Ben says if you love someone that you tell them straight away, that if you wait too long the moment passes and…" Blaine's voice trailed away as the shadow of the bridge they were travelling under passed across his face. Kurt couldn't really see him but he came closer, his breath hitched and Kurt could feel the gentle puff of air on his face as Blaine exhaled. He could just lean in and kiss him, tell him how much he loved him but just like he said the moment passed and Blaine was suddenly bathed in light again and the moment disappeared.

"We didn't even have a song," Blaine said, "Ben and I. That was probably a bad sign all along." He smiled and leant in closer to Kurt as he took his hand. "Never knew I could feel like this,  
like I've never seen the sky before. Want to vanish inside your kiss, every day I love you more and more." Blaine began to sing almost whispering it in Kurt's ear and Kurt could feel the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

"Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing? Telling me to give you everything," Kurt continued, "Seasons may change, winter to spring, but I love you until the end of time."

"Come what may, come what may, I will love you until my dying day," they sang together, Blaine starting to spin Kurt closer towards him as they stood at the helm of the boat. The tourists were sitting on the seats on the top deck, completely oblivious to the goings on behind them and Kurt smiled. Something flickered in Blaine's eyes, recognition of some emotion buried deep but he crept a little closer to Kurt and gently touched his lips with his own. Kurt melted into the kiss, remembering so many just like this over the years but this one much more tender, more gentle. They parted and sudden panic filled Kurt at the realisation that this was all based on a falsehood, that Blaine wasn't truly his and he knew he would have to part from him and tell him the truth. Blaine knew something was wrong as Kurt let go of his hands and leant again on the railing of the boat, looking down at the water and he eyed him curiously, waiting for an explanation.

"I have a confession to make," Kurt began, not daring to look at Blaine, so innocent and trusting next to him. "I did something foolish and oh so bad."

"You didn't want me to kiss you?" Blaine asked tentatively.

"Oh god no that's not it," Kurt said, grabbing Blaine's hand in order to be understood, "I love you Blaine, I have loved you for nine years, that kiss was perfect." Blaine smiled warmly at Kurt's admission and came closer to him, about to kiss him again. "But I need to tell you this before we continue." Blaine looked taken aback. They had kissed constantly in greeting when Blaine hadn't been with Ben and Blaine had assumed the easy affection would return now.

"The email that Walter sent to your agent?" Kurt said and Blaine looked at him in surprise at the change of topic. "I wrote that."

"Are you crazy?" Blaine exclaimed and took a few steps back as if Kurt might contaminate him and a few of the tourists turned to face them to see what the commotion was. "Are you completely insane? How could you do that?"

"It wasn't meant to get sent," Kurt said, trying to get closer, "I just wanted you to get mad at Ben." He leant back sighing in contempt at himself. "I have done nothing but underhanded despicable things that aren't even that imaginative since I got here." Blaine had turned away from Kurt in utter disbelief, their tender moment completely forgotten. "Blaine I was just trying to win you," Kurt said, touching his arm in the hope that he would look at him. "To win you back but that doesn't excuse any of it," he said and he started to cry and Blaine leant back looking at him carefully. "I'm pond scum," Kurt continued, "Well lower than that actually I'm like the fungus that feeds on pond scum."

"Lower than that," Blaine said, "The pus that infects the mucus, that cruds up the fungus, that feeds on the pond scum." Kurt closed his eyes in understanding, tears escaping down his cheeks. He had never felt so low.

"On the other hand," Blaine said, smiling slightly and taking Kurt's hand. "Thank you for loving me that much, that way."

"Except it makes me fungus," Kurt said, tears affecting his voice.

"Well that part I knew," Blaine said laughing and Kurt let out a sob mixed with laughter. Blaine tenderly wiped his face and brought him closer.

"What are you going to do now?" Kurt asked, his voice trembling.

Blaine looked at him. "I don't know, I guess I need to speak to Ben now, sort this out." Kurt nodded in understanding. He had lost and Ben had won and he closed his eyes in the knowledge he had ruined perhaps the last days they would see each other properly and on their own. He felt small and lost and knowing that Blaine wouldn't be there to pick him up like usual made him feel even more alone.

* * *

**A/N**: One more chapter left – don't hate me!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**: Last chapter! Thanks to everyone that reviewed.

* * *

Kurt woke the following morning feeling desperately tired, barely sleeping at all during the night and wondering how Blaine's conversation with Ben was going at this very moment. He sat up after a while, already flicking his head from side to side in the hope that he could have a plan to get Blaine to realise, to win him back but he finally acknowledged he had nothing and he lay back. The pillow was soft beneath his head and he looked at the ceiling fan above him watching it twirl as life went on. He knew he hadn't made it clear to Blaine just how his feelings had changed, how much Blaine meant to him and he didn't want him to make the decision to remain with Ben just because he thought that he couldn't build a life with Kurt. He was so desperate to be understood but apart from interrupting the conversation with Ben, he couldn't think what to do.

He changed quickly, went through a shortened version of his morning regimen and grabbed something from the breakfast bar downstairs before leaving the hotel. He text Blaine to suggest meeting afterwards and he went to the Navy Pier determined to enjoy his last few days in Chicago before he returned to writing in New York, to quickly approach middle-life and always be on-the-go. Kurt realised he had been deliberately speeding through life in the hope that he wouldn't stop to think about what he was missing – just carrying on doing and achieving. He saw the view of Lake Michigan ahead of him a while later and decided to go on the giant Ferris wheel nearby. It travelled slowly and he kept paying for the ride to continue, loving the trip to the top and thinking that it was only worth it with Blaine nearby. For all his success as a Broadway critic what he treasured most were his memories that involved Blaine – holidays, the occasional hook-up, the laughter, the drinking, the conversations at three in the morning wherever they ended up being. Blaine had been there through all of it, clearly a best friend but now the thought of nothing more filled Kurt with dread. He could imagine life now being just black and white and as he reached the top of the Ferris wheel he could see the shades of blue flickering in the lake below and he knew he would do anything to keep that colour in his life.

Blaine chose that moment to ring Kurt, his phone breaking him out of his reverie and causing him to nearly drop it to the pier below. Blaine explained he had finished his conversation with Ben and although Kurt was desperate to know what had transpired, Blaine revealed nothing over the phone and only asked to meet Kurt. Blaine sounded a little surprised to hear that Kurt was on top of a Ferris wheel but he agreed to meet him there soon.

Kurt didn't count the number of times he went round but the weather was beautiful and it was strangely compelling and hypnotic as he continued to travel up then down. Blaine let him know when he was there and as the Ferris wheel lowered, Blaine joined Kurt in his seat and smiled, his forehead creased slightly in wonder.

"What made you choose the Ferris wheel?" Blaine asked as the journey started again.

"I don't know," Kurt said, equally confused, "I just wanted to watch the world go by I guess."

There was a comfortable silence as they watched the journey of the wheel, as they saw the change in the water and the sky as they travelled higher. Kurt wanted to watch Blaine but a sudden knot in his stomach appeared, making him feel uncomfortable in his presence for the first time since they had met.

"I can't take it anymore Blaine," he said as a rush of words spilled out of his mouth, his eyes wide in panic. "I need to know what you discussed with Ben, I'm going crazy here."

Blaine paused for the longest time, searching Kurt's face for something, his eyes flickering over Kurt. He smiled.

"Why are you going crazy?" Blaine whispered, his lips twitching upwards. Kurt didn't want to be messed with anymore, couldn't bear the hovering in between.

"I know I should have realised before Blaine," he said in the same rush as before, panicked and nervous, "I know I should have said something but my life has been one big rush, one dream to another and the only constant has been you. I never knew how much you meant to me until you were about to be taken away and it's not crazy jealousy, it's not," he said shaking his head, "I love you Blaine because you're everything, because I love to talk to you, I love to sing with you, because I feel crazy butterflies whenever you're near and it doesn't matter that I've known you for nine years, you still make me feel crazy." He took a deep breath, realising that he had spilled out everything in one breath. His hair looked slightly windswept now with the number of journeys he had made on the wheel and his cheeks were slightly flush with the chill. Blaine took his hand to calm him and smiled.

"I think I needed to hear you say it," Blaine whispered looking sheepish. "I've loved you for nine years Kurt, it's always been you." Kurt's breath hitched.

"You mean…."

"Yes, I broke up properly with Ben," Blaine said, "I guess I knew it wouldn't work. Although the differences once excited me, I realised as I met him at his parent's house this morning that the differences were just too much. I sat there explaining all that you had done and Ben's expression said it all. He wanted you out of my life for good, said you were completely insane and no good for me." Kurt looked embarrassed at this summation, knowing he deserved it all but waiting for Blaine to continue.

"I said I agreed," Blaine said laughing at Kurt's shocked expression, "But that tipped me closer to you. I knew right then and there that you've always been perfect for me. What you said the other day about putting me on a pedestal and measuring every guy you meet against me? Well I've been doing that since we broke up but the only person I could see myself with had to be the complete opposite of you. Why should I have to search for my soul mate when it's always been you?"

Kurt's eyes filled with tears at the admission and he laughed. He had never felt more sure of anything, only lucky that he had a second chance and he knew he would do anything to keep him here. He just hoped that he deserved the love that Blaine gave.

"I love you so much Blaine," he whispered, his voice threatening to expose him.

"I love you too Kurt," Blaine said coming closer, "But we need to ensure that this is for real, I need to know that this is it and that no matter what we'll always be together." Kurt looked deadly serious and nodded.

"I don't mean that we have to marry straight away," Blaine continued, "But I do need to know that this crazy waiting will end, that we'll be a proper couple."

"Of course Blaine," Kurt said, "I said before I'd changed and I think nearly losing you made me rethink everything. I need you Blaine and I'll do anything to keep us together."

"Good," Blaine said beaming and nodding in agreement, "Now we've got that sorted we should seal the deal," he said coming closer with a mischievous wink and touching his lips against Kurt who despite the continual circular movement felt like time had stood still and as they parted only to dive in again, Kurt realised this was exactly where he had been all along.

* * *

A while later tucked away from the world and lying naked together, Kurt's head was resting on Blaine's shoulder as Blaine snaked his hand around his waist. Blaine was under the impression that Kurt was still asleep as he studied the ceiling above him but Kurt suddenly turned to face him, slowly stroking the soft skin on his side.

"What are you thinking?" Kurt said smiling as he rested his chin on Blaine's shoulder and studied his warm brown green eyes.

"Just that it's a wonderful day," Blaine said beaming so wide his teeth showed and Kurt's chest swooped.

"I was thinking more that with you in it, it's a wonderful life," Kurt said and leant in close to press his lips against Blaine's, to continue the accumulation of wonderful moments that they would always collect together.

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry I couldn't help but steal the line from this week's Glee! Hope this story ended like you wished – let me know what you think.


End file.
